


stardance

by rainphee



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, galaxy metaphors! relating gayness to space!, im gay and this is about gay feelings, like 200 words of pure sappy feelings, this is for all you gays out there like me who are emocean, uhhh idk anything about them but I Love Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainphee/pseuds/rainphee
Summary: Strangelove loves a woman who's made out of starstuff.





	stardance

She had gone to space, once before. Strangelove thought that part of it had come back with her. There were stars in the scars dotted on her skin, in the twinkle in her eye. They danced and whorled inside her endlessly, a cosmic cavalcade of light and song and the universe moving as one. 

Loving her was like getting drunk on the whole world, the sweetest of wines. Was it possible to drown in stardust, be found in the morning with your mouth glazed silver? If so, starstuff tasted like sugar and smelled of sharp gunpowder; nectar and bitterness and the heat of creation.

She ran her hand down her arm, sensitive fingerpads tracing the lines of ancient bullet scars. She would lean in close and tell her their history, a past locked up in pale skin and scar tissue. “I got this one in Africa,” she’d murmur, eyes low, hands almost touching. “This one, Canada.”

Strangelove was just impressed that none of them spilled molten metal from her galaxy core.

Was it possible to love fully, trapped in the flesh as they were? She could taste the universe within whenever she was near, whenever they kissed, whenever she thought about her and her mind danced. She wanted to join with the stardance inside of Joy, more than anything else in the world. She wanted to open her heart up piece by piece and become cosmic with the person who carried space back down to Earth.

A kiss at her temple, underneath her eye. She was looking down at her now, and Strangelove could trace constellations in her irises.

Maybe this was enough, she thought, as their lips met. Maybe this was just as good.

**Author's Note:**

> this was technically a request from my dear friend koob but like.... Lesbians, y'all. anyway im gonna do some meiryl too one day, just you wait
> 
> you can talk to me on [tumblr](https://rainphee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/rainphee)!


End file.
